Ebonybrook
❝ "Basil....I um.," She sighed, "I'm reconsidering your question. I love you so much...I want to be will you forever."❞ — Ebonybrook to Basilleaf |rank=Warrior |mentor=N/a |mentoring=N/A |parents= *Hawkflight (father) *Irispool (mother) |sibling/s= *Redfawn (Sister) |mate/s=Basilleaf |kit/s= Emberkit (Son) Cinderkit (Daughter) Sagekit (Daughter) }} Ebonybrook, before know as Ebonykit and Ebonypaw is a space grey she-cat with greeneyes. She is known to be more introverted at times, but she has now been known to become for extroverted and social, and more rebellious .She's currently a warrior in 'Appearance' Description: A dakr space grey she-cat with lighter grey on her muzzle and blaze, and on her toes and the under-side of her tail. She has torn ear with a tiny, unseeable scar going across her nose. She has large, green eyes. Palette: : = Base : = Muzzle : = Eyes : = Nose : = Tongue : = Inner Ears/Paws/Under-tail Scent: 'She smells of pines and ferns '''Build: '''She has an average body frame, muscular and angular. She has long limbs, and a skeletal body. 'Personality +''' '''Compassionate, ' Adventurous', Loyal, ±''' '''Honest, Sarcastic, Curious, −''' '''Annoyed-easily, Antsy, Ignorant ' 'Likes *'Season:' Green-leaf *'Prey:' Hares, Vole, Birds, Squirrels *'Surroundings': Pine Forest *'Scent': Pine trees, Ferns *'Hobbies': Hunting/Training, Walks, Climbing **Rain/Drizzle **Alone time **Walks 'Dislikes' *'Season:' Leaf-bare *'Prey:' Crow, Kittypet food *'Surroundings': Swamp, mud *'Scent': Kittypet Food *'Hobbies:' Sitting around **Killing innocents **Mud in her fur **Break-ups 'Goals' (✔️ / ❌ ) *Get a mentor ✔️ *Meet/Make new friends ✔️ *Graduate to a Warrior ✔️ *Have a fling ✔️ *Mentor an Apprentice *Have a mate ✔️ *Have kits 'Fears' *'Aquaphobia: '''When Ebonybrook and Redfawn were kits, they decided the rapids, since they wanted to see who could swim better, but the current swept them away, easily. I'ts not like she doesn't like water, or to swim, she's just i'm afraid of fast currents. *'Autophobia: She fears that she will be left alone, without her sister, Redpaw or anyone. This is the one fear she dreads the most. *'''Fear: She fears of fear itself. She is afraid that fear will take her over, than that it will drive her to insanity. 'History' 'Kithood ' Clan: ''' '''Cats Involved: Redkit (Redpaw) Age Range: 0-8 moons Unknown *Redkit and Ebonykit as born from Irispool and Hawkflight. *They have a fun and comfortable life. *Redkit and Ebonykit have an unseeberable bond. *One day they adventure to far from their parents, getting lost. **They fall into a slow rapids, and get dragged off. *They end up of the terriotry of Shadowclan, joining them- at the age of 8 moons. 'Apprenticehood ' Clan: Cats Involved: '''Redpaw, Dewpaw, Thornpaw, Aspenpaw '''Age Range: 8-12 moons *Redpaw and Ebonypaw are granted apprenticeship by Coalstar at 6 moons of age. *Ebonypaw snuck out of camp and is followed by Redpaw, Aspenpaw and Depaw. Ebonypaw and Redpaw quarrel and she trips over a pot hole. Redpaw and Dewpaw take her to the medic cat, Willowbranch. *Ebonypaw develops feelings for Dewpaw, as did Dewpaw *Things get intense with the trio- Webpaw, Wolfpaw and Dewpaw - frequent fights and arguements happen *Ebony met a windclan she-cat named Thornpaw. She thinks higly of the she-cat, and enjoyed the talk. **Thornpaw's father found them talking, and took her back to camp *Ebonypaw and Dewpaw went out to collect flowers, and upon coming back, Redpaw and Dewpaw disagreed with each other. Webpaw come in and quarreled with Redpaw *Ebonypaw found out that Dewpaw no longer had a crush on her and ran out of camp, ending up meeting up w/ Thornpaw again **She told Thornpaw about the break-up, and made her feel much better after talking *Ebonypaw distanced herself from Dewpaw, all feelings for the she-cat were gone *Ebonypaw, Redpaw almost fight Webpaw and Wolfpaw **Ends up as a huge argument, and bad things were said *Ebonypaw went to her first gathering, which didn't go the way she wanted, and she was highly disappionted *Ebonypaw and Redpaw had their fighting assesment- which turned out a tie **A bet happened, and Coalstar and Duneclaw and a lot of Shadowclan warrior bet on them with frogs, highest was around 20 *Ebonypaw, Redpaw and Aspenpaw had their hunting assesment - Ebony got a small owl, small rabbit, and two hares *Ebonypaw, Redpaw, and Aspenpaw had their warrior ceremony, and become warriors **Ebonypaw became Ebonybrook, Redpaw, Redfawn, and Aspenpaw, Aspenlake 'Warriorhood ' Clan: Cats Involved: '''Redfawn, Aspenlake, Basilleaf '''Age Range: 12-current *Ebonybrook, Redfawn and Aspenlake are granted apprenticeship by Coalstar at 12 moons of age. *Ebonybrook goes to another gathering, which went better than last time **A fight broke out with Ashenbrook and Birchfall **The meeting ended early, Riverclan and Shadowclan left first *Webstrike comes and apologies to Ebonybrook and Redfawn *Ebonybrook congradulates Redfawn on becoming mates with Aspenlake *Ebonybrook meets up with Thornpaw, and is joyed to see her again *Ebonybrook did nothing for awhile (Went inactive) *Ebonybrook had a quick fling with Fennelspring, but not much happened. **More like one night stand *She has begun to start talking to Basilleaf and Specklesong. *She hapeled build the camp with Flicker and Redfawn. *Ebonybrook went with a short walk with Basilleaf **Shadwoclan goes underground and Ebonybrook wants to go back to the old camp, and for the heat to go away *She went on another walk with Basilleaf, but this one wen another way **Ebonybrook told more about herself, vise versa **She licked Basilleaf when he called her 'cute' **Basilleaf confessed his feelings for her, and they want to be more than friends. *Ebonybrook and Basilleaf went in the territory to help Basil fight his fear of heights **They raced to the top, but the branch Ebonybrook leaped on, snapped and she fell onto another branch. **Basillead brought her back to the cave on his back, and Nightmoth looked at her. *Ebonybrook has to stay off of her leg till it heals. **Ebonybrook and Basilleaf went on another walk together *Ebonybrook walked on her leg after awhile of being in her nest *Basilleaf asked if they could be mates, and Ebonybrook turned him down softly, saying she wasn't "Ready". *Ebonybrook and Basilleaf ended up sleeping under the night sky together *The next morning Ebonybrook took Basilleaf's offer on becoming mates *Ebonybrook and Basilleaf told Redfawn, who was happy for them **Ebonybrook finds out she's going to be an aunt!! After Redfawn finds herself pregnant after a fling. *Ebonybrook and Basilleaf decide about having a family one day. Possibly 1 moon after Redfawn's litter. *Redfawn has her litter, Lynxkit, Magnoliakit and Finchkit. ** Webstrike and Wolfheart give Redfawn looks and she glares back at them, annoyed that they still had a grudge on them. **The tunnel floods and they all get out, safetly. *Ebonybrook and Basilleaf go to the peak, they cuddle and stuff. *Ebonybrook sees Jaypaw entering the camp, she doesn't know if she trusts her. *A long while later, Ebonybrook has 3 beautiful kits, Emberkit, Cinderkit and Sagekit. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush/Attracted to | ⦁⦁ = Fling | ⦁⦁⦁ = Love/Potential Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates - Status Unknown - Dead - Mate - Family - Ex-mate/Old feelings for/Fling ---- |-|ThunderClan= :Ebonybrook hasn't interacted with Thunderclan yet. |-|WindClan= :Thornpaw/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁⦁60% ::"We always met at the border and talked! She made me feel better after everything with Dewthorn. I'm sad we don't talk anymore, and I don't know where she went." :She gives a light smile. |-|ShadowClan= :Coalstar/Leader/⦁⦁⦁/90% ::"She is a respectable leader! And does what she can as a leader." :She smiles. :Flickerheart/Leader/⦁⦁⦁/80% ::"He's a wonderful deputy, I respect him." :Ebonybrook nods. :Redfawn/Warrior/Sister/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ /100% ::"She is my only sister, and my best friend!" :She gives a wide smile. :Basilleaf/Warrior/Mate/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ /90% ::"I love him so much! He makes me feel alive." :Her eyes brighten, and she flushes. :Fennelspring/Warrior/Past-fling/⦁ /20% ::"We just had a fling, nothing more happened." :She shrugs. :Aspenlake/Warrior/Clan-mate/⦁/50% :She nods, "I barley knew him, I thought Redfawn and Aspenlake were fine mates, but not everything works out." :Heronlegs/Warrior/Clanmate/⦁/20% ::"He seems nice, but much of a talker. I don't really seem him around?" :She shrugs, and glances away. :Webstrike/Warrior/Clan-mate/⦁⦁⦁/0% ::"He apologized for what happened when we were apprentices, but I don't think he's let it go." :She scoffs. :Wolfheart/Warrior/Clanmate/⦁⦁⦁/0% ::"He doesn't seem to like me, but guess what, I don't like him either." :She huffs, and turns away. :Dewthorn/Warrior/Clanmate/⦁⦁⦁⦁ /0% ::"We had something, but apparently I wasn't good enough for her." :She look down at her paws, and turns away, not wanting to talk about it. |-|RiverClan= :Ebonybrook hasn't interacted with Riverclan yet.' |-|SkyClan= :''Ebonybrook hasn't interacted with Skyclan yet. |-|Outside the Clans= :Hawkwing/Father/⦁ ::"I miss him, when I was young, he taught me, but mother didn't like it very much." :She sighs, and looks down at her paws. :Irispool/Mother/⦁ ::"She was my mother, and made me so happy everyday. I miss her so much, I wonder what happened to her." :She squeezes her eyes shut. ::"I met a couple barn cats, the young ins' need to learn the borders." :She meowed, then blinked. 'Quotes' ❝ '' The cat....I lo-loved, doesn't lov-e me any-anymore.❞ — ''Ebonypaw told Thornpaw at the windclan-shadowclan border ❝ "I do" ❞ — Ebonybrook gaining her warrior name, Ebonybrook. ❝ "Basil....I um.," She sighed, "I'm reconsidering your question. I love you so much...I want to be will you forever." ❞ — Ebonybrook asking Basilleaf to be her mate after he asked her, but she declined, then accepted. ❝''She shook her head, "And this." She nodded to her, "Is why you don't fling with other clans. They just leave you pregnant, and expect you to take care of the kits."❞ ❝"She growled, "Well, i'll have to march into Skyclan and give the asshole a piece of my mind."❞ — ''Ebonybrook talking to Redfawn, after Ebonybrook finds out she's pregnant. ❝She rested her head against his, then sighed, "Basilleaf...I know it's soon..but in the future...would you want kits?"❞ ❝She shrugged carelessly, "Since we're on the topic of kits.." She sighed, "In the future....would it be possible that i'd be a we'd ever be...parents?"❞ — Ebonybrook asking Basilleaf about a family tba 'Fanart''' Ebonybrook-head.png|Ebony headshot, by me Ebonybrook.png|Ebony, by me Eb and Red.png|Ebonybrook, and Redfawn, her sister, by me|link=https://highrisers.wikia.com/wiki/Redfawn Ebonybrook 2.png|Ebonybrook, by me ebonybrook and basil.png|Basilleaf and Ebonybrook __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Warrior Category:Characters